Regrets
by Lu' Sensate
Summary: Rosmerta aime beaucoup suivre les histoires de ses clients. Elle décide d'en raconter une sur deux adolescents... [Scorbus !]


La fameux bar des Trois-Balais du village sorcier Pré-au-Lard n'était ni trop plein, ni vide en ce samedi soir. En effet, seulement les habitués étaient présents ainsi que la patronne du pub, la belle Rosmerta, qui essuyait un verre derrière son comptoir.

La sonnette indiquant l'arrivée d'un client retentit alors dans la salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée où se tenaient un inconnu pour les sorciers présents. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons, il était ni trop gros, ni trop maigre, ni trop grand, ni trop petit : un physique tout à fait banal en fin de compte. L'homme se dirigea vers le comptoir où il s'assit en commandant distraitement une boisson quelconque. La tavernière le servit rapidement et il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs vers Rosmerta ce qui n'échappa pas à cette dernière.

"Quelque chose vous tracasse, monsieur ?"

L'homme haussa les épaules, comme si le sujet en question n'était pas important, mais répondit tout de même.

"Je me demandais seulement… Vous ne vous ennuyez jamais de votre travail ?

-Et bien, pour être honnête… Non, jamais. Je pense que si le contact avec le client n'existait pas, ce serait sûrement le cas mais… Toutes les personnes qui viennent ici ont une histoire et je peux voir une partie de cette histoire et… Je ne sais pas réellement comment expliquer mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces histoires me marquent toutes plus ou moins et c'est ce que j'aime dans mon travail.

-Des histoires ? Pouvez-vous me raconter un exemple ? s'enquit le client, qui semblait intéressé par le travail de la patronne.

-Et bien… Je peux vous raconter une des plus récentes que j'ai vu. C'est probablement une des plus tristes mais sûrement une des plus marquantes également, notamment pour la nouvelle génération. Mais elle est assez longue donc j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire passait sur son visage avant de s'effacer presque aussitôt, tout a commencé ce jour…

xxx

Les serveurs des Trois-Balais étaient débordés ce jour-là. Les clients affluaient encore et encore si bien que les places manquaient. Puis un jeune adolescent rentra dans la salle. Il devait sûrement être un élève de Poudlard car c'était un jour de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Son physique ne laissait aucun doute au sujet de son identité : cheveux blonds platine avec des yeux argents. Il s'agissait du fils Malefoy, Scorpius. Celui-ci soupira en remarquant le grand nombre de personnes présentes et chercha une table avec difficulté. Il joua des coudes et finit par se retrouver au fond du bar où se trouvait un de ses camarades de maison à qui il n'avait jamais réellement parlé : Albus Potter. Soulagé, Scorpius se dirigea vers la table et adressa la parole au jeune brun :

"Je peux m'asseoir ici ?"

Il eut pour réponse un grognement incompréhensible qu'il décida de prendre pour un oui. Il tira la chaise et s'installa en face du Potter qui n'avait décidément pas l'air en forme. Scorpius repoussa son inquiétude naturelle et son envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et il reporta son attention sur un serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. Le blond commanda une Bierraubeure avec un sourire tandis qu'Albus refusa de prendre commande d'un signe de tête.

Le silence qui suivit le départ de l'employé fut l'un des plus long que le Malefoy ait jamais connu. Son envie de parler à son camarade était très forte mais la peur de le déranger l'était encore plus. Scorpius était toujours en pleine réflexion lorsqu'un jet de Bierraubeure arriva sur son t-shirt. Déjà, le serveur fondait en excuses malgré le fait qu'il lui assurait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le jeune homme repartit alors, en promettant de ramener une deuxième boisson pour se faire pardonner. Le Serpentard, lui, fouilla ses poches en fronçant les sourcils et en marmonnant :

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ma baguette ?

-Attends, je vais le faire."

Scorpius sursauta en entendant la voix de son camarade : il en avait presque oublié sa présence. Celui-ci pointa sa propre baguette sur son haut et reprit la parole :

"Tergeo !"

Le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête mais n'osa pas continuer la conversation pendant un long moment. Cependant, le visage plus ouvert de son camarade - ou peut-être était-ce juste son imagination ? - l'encouragea à engager la discussion.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Bon. D'accord, on avait vu mieux comme début de conversation mais c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il eut comme réponse un simple soupir, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter.

"On va dire que j'ai vu mieux. Toi ?

-Je vais bien. Ton père ?"

Voyant le regard surpris d'Albus, il s'empressa de préciser sa pensée, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

"Mon père travaille au Ministère. Il m'a juste raconté les rumeurs qui y courent.

-Oh"

Pendant un temps, le Malefoy crut que le brun s'arrêterait là mais finalement, celui-ci continua d'une voix faible.

"Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais accepté le fait que je sois à Serpentard. Ni que je ne sois pas un héros qui réussit tout. Que je ne sois pas comme lui en résumé." finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un temps de silence suivit cette déclaration. Scorpius était trop surpris par cet aveu pour reprendre la parole tandis qu'Albus se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à se livrer de cette manière. De plus, le manque de réaction du blond commençait à le faire paniquer. Mais heureusement, celui-ci finit par reprendre :

"Tu sais Albus, je ne te connais pas beaucoup, et encore moins ton père mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il pense de cette manière. Tu es son fils, après tout. Il doit sûrement t'aimer. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne dois pas te forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui. Tu es déjà génial comme tu es.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu ne me connais pas. On vient juste de se rencontrer !

-Faisons connaissance dans ce cas, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire amusé prenait possession de ses lèvres."

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage d'Albus afficha une autre émotion que la tristesse et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sentiment de joie prit possession de Scorpius face à cette vision et il décida de tendre la main à son camarade en reprenant la parole :

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

-Albus, Albus Potter. Enchanté."

Ils se serrèrent la main tandis que Scorpius ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire ce qui rendait étrangement heureux le Potter. Il ne le savait d'ailleurs pas encore, mais ce sourire allait bientôt lui devenir indispensable.

xxx

Il était évident que Rosmerta attendait une réaction de la part de son client mais celui-ci ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Un temps passa, avant que la serveuse ne rigole nerveusement. L'homme la regarda, surpris, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir face à ce rire. Voyant son air circonspect, la barmaid recommença à parler afin d'exprimer sa pensée :

"Vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas réagir à la mention d'une amitié Potter-Malefoy, puis elle continua en voyant le haussement d'épaules de son client, peut-être que vous réagirez à la suite. "

Cependant, l'homme ne semblait pas convaincu, alors Rosmerta continua en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

"Les deux adolescents continuèrent de venir régulièrement et je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais vu une relation aussi forte entre deux personnes…

xxx

Après de nombreux rendez-vous dans le bar, il était évident aux yeux de Rosmerta que les deux adolescents étaient devenus plus que proches en un rien de temps. Cependant ce jour-là, on pouvait bien dire que leur relation avait changé. Encore une fois, Albus était arrivé en premier et était assit sur la même banquette au fond de la salle. Son habituel air triste était présent et semblait même encore plus fort qu'auparavant, comme si le jeune Potter avait reçu un dernier sortilège Doloris qui l'avait anéanti.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Scorpius Malefoy dont les yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son ami.

"Al'..."

Il n'avait prononcé qu'un faible murmure mais le brun releva immédiatement la tête et, quand il croisa le regard de l'arrivant, il réussit à sourire faiblement. Scorpius n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre son ami en quelques secondes, s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Al'... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. C'est encore ton père c'est ça ?"

La blond regretta aussitôt ses paroles en apercevant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Albus : il avait apparemment mis le doigt sur la cause de ses problèmes. Il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication mais le Potter se livra par lui-même, d'une voix tremblante et coupée par les sanglots. Le seul son de cette voix serra le coeur de Scorpius qui se rapprocha un peu plus du brun.

"Je-je lui ai dit. A mon père. Que j'aimais les hommes. Et il a pas vraiment b-bien réagit. Au contraire. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de tout ça et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors, je suis juste venu ici. Bizarrement, je savais que tu serais là."

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice - un faible sourire, certes, mais toujours un sourire - puis, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Scorpius attrapa la main de son ami et la serra. Par ce simple mouvement, il essayait de faire passer les toutes ses émotions et tout son réconfort au brun. Celui-ci serra sa main en retour et, prudemment, releva la tête pour fixer les yeux du blond. Le visage d'Albus était différent, il y avait cette étincelle dans les yeux que Scorpius ne pouvait comprendre mais qui, inexplicablement, le faisait se sentir mieux.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette étincelle, à cause de ces émotions ou tout simplement parce que c'était Albus, mais il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser. Alors quand le brun approcha légèrement son visage, il ne put résister et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce seul contact réveilla énormément de sentiments en Scorpius : bonheur, surprise et certainement un peu d'amour. Albus de son côté, répondit au baiser avec douceur ressentant des émotions sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots.

Ce fut un moment magique.

xxx

"Et après ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas ?"

Rosmerta soupira, secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur le bar. Elle ne regardait plus l'homme en face d'elle mais fixait ses mains, une expression perdue mélangée à de la tristesse sur le visage.

"Non, personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé mais on ne les a plus revus ici. Certains disent qu'Albus a mis fin à ses jours et que Scorpius a quitté le pays, par tristesse. D'autres pensent qu'ils se sont réfugiés au manoir Malefoy ou chez des amis. Mais après tout, ils ont peut-être simplement arrêté de venir ici."

La jolie serveuse haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance et l'homme hocha la tête, compréhensif. Sans un mot, il se leva et déposa quelques pièces sur le bar. Il sortit de l'établissement et, une fois dehors, son visage se métamorphosa peu à peu. Ses cheveux se foncèrent et s'éparpillèrent en bataille tandis que ses yeux prirent une couleur verte émeraude. Une cicatrice bien connue se dessina également sur son front.

Une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

Une larme de regrets.


End file.
